United Nations Space Command
The United Nations Space Command (UNSC) is the scientific, exploratory and military arm of the Colonial Administration Authority and the United Earth Government that controls and administers that authority. The UNSC's military arm is called the United Nations Space Command Defense Force, they are most commonly seen defending planets. Stations such as the Cairo Station are part of the UNSCDF. During the events of Halo 2 the UNSC fought the Covenant above Earth by defending their planet against all odds. There are several breakaway factions opposed to the Government and UNSC as well, including the United Rebel Front. NOTE: It should be noted now that the UEG's specific functions, legal makeup and legal boundaries as they relate to the CAA and UNSC are not yet known in detail. Background The UNSC was formed by the United Nations when over-population on Earth started becoming a problem in the early 22nd century. The UNSC is run by HIGHCOM and is Earth's main defense against the Covenant. The Navy houses the divisions of Marines (including the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers), and Office of Naval Intelligence, and the fleet. Originally designed to keep the peace between neighboring planets and star systems, when certain rebellious factions began to rise in the late 2510s the UNSC was forced to police its colonies to keep privateers and pirates from raiding them. After Harvest, a colony planet, was destroyed, one badly damaged UNSC ship returned to tell the tale of monstrous alien ships that utterly destroyed the colony. The UNSC doubled its shipbuilding to bolster themselves against the Covenant, but it was useless, for the Covenant's technology was far superior to mankind's. The UNSC fortified major positions such as Reach, the UNSC's main shipyards and command center, and Earth. The war finally ends with help from Covenant separatists that seceded during the Covenant Civil War. The war has seen the Arbiter and his people, the Elites, join forces with the UNSC against the remainder of the Covenant in a desperate, yet successful fight for survival. I find that anal is very appealing isnt that right scott Organization *'United Earth Government' **'Colonial Administration Authority' ***'Central Command' (CENTCOM) ****'High Command' (HIGHCOM) *****'Administrative' ******'Personnel Command' (PERSCOM) ******'Navigation Command' (NAVCOM) ******'UNSC Astrophysics' ******'UNSC Medical Corps' (MEDCORPS) ******'UNSC Engineering Corps' (ENGCORP) ******'UNSC Logistical Corps' ******'UNSC Test and Evaluation Corps' ******'UNSC Ordinance Committee' ****'UNSC Navy' *****'Fleet Command' (FLEETCOM) ******'Office of Naval Intelligence' (ONI) *******'Naval Special Warfare' (NAVSPECWAR) ********Project SPARTAN-II ********Project SPARTAN-III ********'Beta-5 Division' ******'Signal Corps' ******'Prowler Corps ****'UNSC Marine Corps''' *****'UNSC Marine Infantry' *****'UNSC Marine Aviation' *****'UNSC Marine Logistics' *****'UNSC Marine Special Operations' ******Orbital Drop Shock Troopers ****'UNSC Army' *****UNSC Army Infantry ****'Other' *****UNSC Symphony Orchestra I LIKE MEN i would like you all to know how immensely huge my cock is. Im going to ram it into your ears while laughing at my fish. I want to put my cock in your halo. Colony Systems, Worlds, and Cities Sol System *'Earth' - Homeworld to Humanity, **Micronesia **Asia ***Pakistan **Africa ***Cairo **East African Protectorate ***Republic of Kenya ****Mombasa *****New Mombasa *****Old Mombasa ****Voi ***United Republic of Tanzania ****Zanzibar Island **Korea ***Kyonggi Province ****Songnam *****Special Warfare Center **Commonwealth of Australia ***Sydney, Australia ****HighCom Facility Bravo-6 **Diego Garcia **United States of America ***Cleveland, Ohio ***Boston, Massachusetts ****Chawla Base ***Commonwealth of Kentucky **Federal Republic of Germany ***Essen ****Beweglichrüstungsysteme research facility **UNSC Symphony Hall **'Luna' ***Luna OCS Academy *'Mars' **Chiron **Argyre Planitia **Reyes-McLees Shipyards **Katagalgun ***New Legaspi ***New Manila **Mare Erythraeum *'Jupiter' **Jovian Moons **Ganymede ***Aigburth ****Lister **Io **Europa Epsilon Eridani System *'Reach' - Primary military installation. Glassed by Covenant in 2552. **Highland Mountains **CASTLE Base **Camp Hathcock **Camp Independence **Fairchild Field **HighCom Armory Omega **Military Reservation 01478-B **Military Wilderness Training Preserve **ODG Facility A-331 **Olympic Tower **Reach Station Gamma **Reach Naval Academy *'Beta Gabriel' Sigma Octanus System *'Sigma Octanus IV' - Still held by the UNSC even though it was attacked in 2552 by the Covenant **Côte d'Azur Eridanus Star System *'Eridanus II' - Glassed in 2530 **Elysium City **Luxor Spaceport Lambda Serpentis System *'Jericho VII' - Glassed in 2535 Harvest System *'Harvest' - Glassed by Covenant in 2525 Chi Ceti System *'Chi Ceti IV' -Unknown **Damascus Testing Facility Hellespont System *'Troy' - Glassed 111 Tauri System *'Victoria' - Unknown Zeta Doradus System *'Onyx' - obliterated Other Colonies *'Biko' - Glassed in 2525 **Durban *'Emerald Cove' - Glassed in 2542 *'Harmony' - Glassed *'New Harmony' - Unknown *'Draco III' - Glassed *'Paris IV' - Glassed *'Charybdis IX' - Unknown *'Minister'- still held by UNSC *'Hydra System'- Unknown *'Gilgamesh'- Unknown *'Coral' - Attacked by Covenant in 2552, unknown/glassed *'New Constantinople' - Glassed *'Tantalus'- Unknown *'Mamore' - still held by UNSC *'Crystal' - still held by UNSC *'Groombridge 34 System' - Unknown *'Atlas Moons' - still held by UNSC *'Far Isle' - Unknown *'Miridem' - Unknown *'Mariposa'-Unknown *'Ballast'-Unknown UNSC bases *'Fort York' *'Roosevelt Military Base' *'Crow's Nest' UNSC Weaponry These are the weapons that the UNSC employs against the likes of The Covenant. Note that all the hand held weapons in Halo 2 apart from grenades can be swapped with the appropriate class of soldier's weapons. The Novels The weapons exclusive to Halo: The Fall of Reach, Halo: The Flood, Halo: First Strike and Halo: Ghosts of Onyx. Handheld Weapons *''Combat Knife'' *''MA2B Assault Rifle'' *''MA5K Assault Rifle'' *''MA3 Assault Rifle'' *''HMG-38 Rifle'' *''M99 Special Application Sniper Rifle'' *''M19-B SAM Missile Launcher'' *''Electric Baton'' *''Confetti Maker'' Missiles *''Archer Missiles'' *''ASGM-10 Missiles'' *''ANVIL-II ASM *''Argent V Missiles'' *''Scorpion Missiles'' Mines *''Lotus Anti Tank-Mine'' *''Antlion Anti-Personnel MinesLetter - Re:Antilon Mine *Moray Space Mines'' *''Type 14 Magnetic/Anti-Tank Mine'' *''Asteroidea Anti-personnel Mine'' Grenades *''Smoke Grenade'' *''Flash-Bang Grenade'' *''Concussion Grenade'' *''Napalm Grenade'' *''Sonic Grenade'' Machine Guns *''MLA Autocannon'' *''M202 XP Machine Gun'' Nuclear Weapons *''Fury Tactical Nuclear Warhead'' *''Shiva Nuclear-tipped missile'' *''FENRIS Nuclear Warhead'' *''Nova'' *''HORNET Mines'' *''HAVOK nuclear mine'' Other *''VX 7 Nerve Gas'' *''Magnetic Accelerator Cannon'' *''102mm SC-HE Rocket Turret'' *''Fougass'' *''Satchel Charge'' *''C-7 Foaming Explosive'' *''C-12 Shaped-charges'' *''Narcozine Gas'' *''Thermite-Carbon Cord'' UNSC Vehicles Land *''Scorpion Tank'' - M808B Main Battle Tank *''Warthog'' - M12 LRV with mounted chaingun, rocket launcher or gauss cannon *''Mongoose'' - All-Terrain Vehicle *''Cougar'' - Infantry Fighting Vehicle *''Elephant'' - Siege Vehicle and Infantry Carrier *''Rhino '' - Heavy Tank Air *''Pelican'' - D77-TC Dropship *''Albatross'' - Larger Dropship *''Bumblebee'' - Escape pod *''Longsword'' - C709 Space fighter *''SkyHawk'' - Sub-orbital jet *''Shortsword'' - Short-range atmospheric fighter-bomber *''Sparrowhawk'' - VTOL Close Air Support Gunship *''Hornet'' - VTOL Gunship/Utility Dropship *''Kestrel'' - Deleted vehicle seen in the Halo 2 Collector's Edition Disc. UNSC Technologies :See Technology UNSC Vessels and Stations :See UNSC Navy UNSC Currency The UNSC uses the United Nations Credaroo monetary unit to organize its economical stability by selling or buying military equipments, supplies, costs for shipping etc. The UN Credaroo was implemented by the United Nations, probably some time before its dissolution and replacement with the CAA in 2164. Known UNSC Military Units *UNSC Navy *UNSC Marine Corps **Orbital Drop Shock Troopers *UNSC Army *Office of Naval Intelligence *UNSC Special Forces Major UNSC Events *Interplanetary War - 2160-2200 *Inner Colony Wars - Unknown, probably 25th century *Human-Covenant War - 2525-2553 **The Battle of Harvest **The Battle of Sigma Octanus IV **The Battle of Reach **The Battle of Installation 04 **The Second Battle of Earth **The Battle of Onyx **Second Battle of Mombasa **Battle of Voi UNSC Laws :See UNSC Laws Trivia * Although the UNSC was directly formed by the UN during the Argyre Planitia Campaign of the Interplanetary War, it does not pertain to the UN anymore. Instead, beginning from 2164 it pertains to the Colonial Administration Authority which permanently replaced the UN. * The UNSC is the navigation, and military arm of the Colonial Administration Authority, thus it does not administrate the colonies without the consensus of the CAA. Sources Category:UNSC Category:Factions